Diesel
|medium = Comic |website = }} Diesel is an American comic book by Joe Weltjens. The first issue was originally published by in April 1997, but no other issues of Diesel were ever released. The comic received renewed attention in 2016 when it was rediscovered and found to be heavily influenced by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Publication history American comic book publisher is known for its "American manga" style of comic books. In 2016, when the comic gained new attention, a poster on the fan Reddit familiar with the publisher sought out more information from Antarctic Press' office manager Doug Dlin. Dlin informed the poster that Diesel s author Jochen "Joe" Weltjens had at some point received a fan-subtitled copy of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' OVA. Impressed by the story, Weltjens sought to introduce American readers to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but Antarctic Press would not be able to obtain the rights to localize the manga for American audiences. Instead, he worked on producing an Americanized version of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure story to be published under the name Diesel for Antarctic Press. In the time since the publication, Weltjens eventually became editor-in-chief of Antarctic Press, and also works as a colorist for .So I spoke to the publishers of Diesel yesterday..., June 5, 2016 Summary The only chapter released of Diesel is an adaptation of the Stardust Crusaders story arc "'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul", which was featured in Episode 8 of the OVA (which was released first in Japan). The comic opens up at a mansion where the lead character Thomas "Tom" Diesel uses his Stand Meta Hammer to break into a room where Mr. Botha is waiting for him. The story then goes back three months where a Mr. Evans is meeting with Botha to discuss matters, when Botha murders him with his own Stand powers. The story then moves to Great Britain, where Thomas is meeting May Evans after having not seen her for months when he is attacked by Joseph ("Joey"), an electric Stand user. May stops the fight, and Tom is greeted by the dog Chewbacca ("Chewie"). May brings the two to the house to introduce Tom to the other Stand users who have gathered: Alex Oliver, Jet Lee, and Thomas's old friend Azizi. May then informs Thomas that her father has been killed. That night, May tries to get Thomas to open up to her about Ryuo, the Dragon King, but Thomas simply wants to know who killed her father, but she refuses to tell him. She knows they will be stronger if they fight the man together, as he has killed both of their fathers and both want revenge. The next morning, the group is unaware that a blind blood-themed Stand user is in the woods surrounding the house. Joey is outside investigating when he is incapacitated by the blood Stand. The group realizes he is in trouble when Chewie starts barking, and they go to find him, still alive. May asks if he is okay because of the large blood puddle when he informs them that it is actually a Stand which soon decapitates him, killing him. The group hides, but Thomas is unable to locate the Stand user, believing he is too far away to detect. May steps on a twig, prompting the Stand to attack her, which reveals that the user locates its victims by sound. The group tries to escape, but the Stand slices Alex's legs off, prompting Jet Lee to save him with his own Stand. Azizi then taunts the Stand user, summoning his own fire-based Black Templar Stand, which causes the blood Stand user to back down. Thomas and Jet Lee manage to get May and Alex to a car, and Tom asks Azizi to drive them all to the nearby hospital, as he and Chewie will handle the Stand user alone. Chewie tracks the user down, but Tom realizes that he is making too much sound, so he uses Meta Hammer to make him soar through the air while he locates the user. The user realizes he is in the air and uses the blood to attack Tom, who falls from the sky. He then uses Meta Hammer to destroy several trees, obscuring his location, as the user suddenly realizes someone is near, and attacks Chewie. The user does not know where Tom has gone, when he soon realizes that he is right behind him. As he prepares to attack, Tom uses Meta Hammer to knock the user out. He demands to know who sent the man who is and who sent him, but the man says he cannot tell Tom anything when he is suddenly killed by a long-haired samurai-styled Stand, whose user he identifies as Chibot. Chibot greets Thomas and tells him that he has passed the first test before suddenly disappearing. Gallery Thomas Diesel Meta Hammer.jpg|Thomas Diesel and his Stand Meta Hammer Diesel Botha.jpg|Botha using his Stand to kill Mr. Evans Thomas Diesel vs Joseph.jpg|Thomas Diesel facing off against Joseph and his electric Stand Diesel May.png|May using her Stand to break up Thomas and Joseph's fight Diesel Totally Not N'Doul.jpg|The blind blood Stand user Diesel Jet Lee.jpg|Jet Lee and his unnamed Stand Enemy Stand.png|Thomas Diesel realizing his group has been attacked by an enemy Stand Diesel Azizi Black Templar.png|Azizi and his Stand Black Templar Diesel Chibot.jpg|Thomas Diesel confronting the blind Stand user before he is killed by Chibot References External links * [https://imgur.com/gallery/J6PJz Scanned copy of the Diesel issue] Site navigation Category:Books Category:One-shot